


Platonic dude bro pals

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, x-factor era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis instantly like each other when they meet at X-Factor, but it's totally platonic. Completely. OR IS IT?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic dude bro pals

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I imagine things might have gone down (pun intended) when Harry and Louis met at X-factor. I intended it to be more fluffy but it turned out slightly more smutty and a lot more awkward. Oh well, isn't that life. Anyway, hope someone likes it.
> 
> Also, this is my first fic so constructive criticism is welcomed but please be gentle.

”Oops!”

”Hi.”

Harry looks up. The boy he just accidentally splashed water on is just looking at him and smiling. A little crooked, teasingly amused smile.

”Look, um, I’m sorry, I’m just a little clumsy when I’m nervous, I didn’t mean to…” Harry looks down at his still wet hands, and at the evil sink, and at the bathroom mirror in which he sees the other boy still looking at him. He quickly drops his gaze to his hands again and the other boy lets out a little laugh.

”It’s fine, we’re all nervous here. At least it’s not so much that it looks like I’ve peed myself. Now THAT would be cause for nervousness”, he says and tilts his head a little while squinting at Harry. Then he holds out his right hand to shake Harrys. ”I’m Louis, by the way.” Harry quickly tries to dry his hands by rubbing them on his pants before he reciprocates the gesture.

”Harry. Nice to, um, meet you.” Louis squeezes his hand harder than he does, so he tries to squeeze back because no one likes to shake hands with a dead fish, and suddenly the handshake has lasted to long, so Harry breaks it off and looks down at his hands again. They’re shaking.

*

Louis turns out to be the kind of person that everyone likes. He’s fun to be around, and he doesn’t seem to question whether he belongs or not. He just belongs anywhere he is. People seem eager to have him like them, and Harry isn’t any different. Except that Louis seem to like him too. He laughs at Harrys jokes, even when they’re really not that funny, and Harrys awkwardness after their first encounter melts away faster than the butter on the cheese toasties he makes for them at night when they’ve been talking for long after everyone else is asleep. They just get along so well. Harry will think that it’s good to have sort of a friend around in these possibly life-changing times. Louis will ruffle his curls and call him sappy if he says something about it.

That could have been it. Harrys name isn’t called to go to judge’s house, and he is crying, thinking that maybe he shouldn’t be on stage after all, maybe he doesn’t have it, maybe he should just go home and forget that dream. And then they ask him and eight other people, including Louis, back. Makes sense, he thinks, that will make for good tv. They just wanna see us cry.

But that’s not it. They want them to continue as a group, and the moment they realise that the dream is in fact not over, Louis just jumps him and Harry is carrying him in a hug. His face is a little sore from the crying and Louis’ hoodie hurts his skin a little, bu the doesn’t feel it, because his dream is not yet out of reach. This could be the beginning of something.

*

Yes, something has definetely begun. Harry, Louis, Liam, Niall and Zayn make it to the X-factor house and get crammed into bunkbeds in a really small room. They have all gotten close considering how little time has passed, but Harry and Louis have a special bond. Sometimes Niall will look at them and just smile. One time, when they’re wrestling on a sofa, he says “you two are so cute”, only to have Louis give him the bitchstare of a lifetime. Harry doesn’t say anything, but he actually doesn’t mind being called cute. Not the least bit.

One night after a long day of rehearsing, Harry is standing in their bathroom brushing his teeth. He doesn’t like to wear clothes so he’s only wearing his most comfortable pajama bottoms. The door is not locked, but he is still surprised when Louis walks in and closes the door behind him.

”Hey, can I get in here, mate?” Harry just nods, toothbrush still in his mouth. He spits and then adds ”yeah”.

Louis starts brushing his teeth without saying anything else and Harry keeps brushing his. As he moves the toothbrush in and out he notices that Louis is also wearing pajama bottoms, chequered ones. Most of Louis’ reflection consists of his bare chest and stomach, but at the bottom of the mirror is his pajama clad crotch. Suddenly Harry becomes very aware of the fabrics texture against his own. He looks away and Louis is looking right at him, with toothpaste around his mouth and a crooked smile. Harry simply raises his eyebrows to the older boys reflection, rinses out his mouth and goes to bed.

*

Louis likes to tease Harry. One day he goes to get cereal in his pajama bottoms and when Harry looks up at him from the sofa, he says: ”You’re not looking at my penis again, are you Haz?” Harry just smiles innocently, pretending that he’s not at all tingly at the thought.

”I have no idea what you’re talking about! I have never looked at your… ding-a-ling.” Louis bursts out laughing.

”Oh my god, Harry, you have _got_ to be able to say penis! When we make it big girls are going to be all over yours, and how are you gonna deal with that if you can’t even say it?” Harry blushes.

”I can say… penis. I just choose not to.” Then he adds: ”And no one is going to be all over it.” Louis chuckles as he pours his cereal.

”Oh yes, they are. Who can resist those curls?” And he walks over to Harry and ruffles his hair. Harry looks up at him and smiles at the compliment.

”Why, thank you. You’re quite handsome yourself, if I may say so.” Louis sits down next to him, knees touching. ”But I reckon Zayn is going to be the girls’ favorite”, he adds. Louis just shrugs and inhales the milk with a slurping sound. Harry winces.

”Could you not make that noise? It’s disgusting.” Louis says nothing, he just does it again even louder and glances at Harry to observe his reaction. Harry nudges him with an elbow and Louis laughs and his laughter reminds Harry of the way a colorful butterfly looks in the sunlight on a lazy day.

* 

Harry is standing in the bathroom looking at his face in the mirror, worrying about a pimple on his forehead, when Louis walks in.

”Can I come in?”, he says as he closes the door behind him.

”Excuse me, but I think you already did”, Harry says. He tries to make his voice sound irritated but it clearly doesn’t work.

”Oh, well, you know me, I’m a bad boy”, Louis says cheekily as he presses toothpaste out on his toothbrush. He looks at Harry in the mirror and suddenly he stops his movement, mid-toothpaste.

”Hey! Is that _my_ t-shirt?!” Harry looks guilty and puts on his biggest, most charming smile.

”Well, yes, but since you are such a nice person I figured you wouldn’t mind, and-” Before he finishes his sentence Louis has put down his toothbrush and is trying to pull the t-shirt off of Harry.

”It’s mine! Mine!” Harry tries to squirm away and holds on to the t-shirt, but Louis’ arms is locking him in a firm grip and he can’t get anywhere. It’s really quite warm. Harry stops moving and Louis quickly grabs the lower edges of the shirt and pulls it over his head, leaving Harry in just his boxers. The surrender and having Louis undress him feels oddly sexual and when Louis triumphantly says ”ha! That’ll teach you to wear my clothes!” Harry feels his breath on his neck.

”You’re so possessive about your stuff”, he says accusingly as he turns around to face Louis. Mid-movement he realises what’s going on in his boxers, but it’s too late. Harry is now standing really close to Louis with a cock that’s half-hard. He swallows and prays that Louis won’t look down (but why would he?). I have to say something, he thinks, so he doesn’t notice. ”Lou, I’m cold. Can I please borrow your t-shirt? I promise to take good care of it.” Louis looks at Harry’s nipples and says with a mischievous voice, ”you don’t look like your freezing to me”, and then his eyes trail down, and his eyebrows rise all the way up under his fringe.

“Well, well, what do we have here! A little hard-on for the Tommo, eh?” Harrys face feels very warm.

“It’s not _for_ you, I’m a bloody teenager, it just happens sometimes.” He looks at the t-shirt in Louis’ hand and for just a second he wishes that it was him that hand was squeezing. Then he shakes the thought out of his head. Stop it.

“Sometimes, say, when I undress you?” Louis’ looks incredibly amused by the whole thing and Harry is definitely not as happy with his teasing as usually.

“Shut up”, he mutters, “forget it”. He’s just about to turn around and walk out the door when Louis, swift as a cat, reaches out and grasps his dick. Harry gasps at the touch and immediately gets harder. Louis keeps eye contact and smiles a crooked half smile. What the hell is he doing? Then he lets go, says “good night, Styles, do what you gotta do” with a little wink, and casually walks out of the bathroom. Harry just stands there, blinking sheepishly. The first fully formed thought to cross his mind is: wasn’t Louis supposed to brush his teeth?

*

The following days Louis changes how he behaves around Harry. He isn’t touching him nearly as often and he talks a lot more about girls he finds attractive. It’s really very transparent, even to sixteen-year old Harry. He finds himself irritated with Louis’ behaviour. You didn’t have to touch my dick if you were gonna be so bothered by it, he thinks to himself as he’s working shampoo into his hair. When he rinses it out he starts thinking about Louis’ hand and how it felt and the thought really turns him on, so he starts wanking, thinking he’ll be quick. Just as he’s so close he’s biting his lip, the door opens and Niall walks in. Harry freezes in panic, but Niall’s face just lights up in a big laugh.

“Oh, mate, I’m so sorry, but you really should lock the door when you do that!” Harry smiles foolishly. “By all means, carry on, I’ll borrow someone else’s toilet!” Niall continues to chuckle as he closes the door behind him. Harry sighs, cock still in hand. He could have sworn he locked the door. Despite the interruption he’s still turned on – darn hormones – so he continues what he was doing. Then the door opens again and of course it’s Louis. Their eyes meet and Louis turns a bright red.

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry, um…” Louis tries to look anywhere but at Harry as he steps out of the tub.

“Would you lock the door, please?” Harry asks, trying his best to hold his voice steady.

“Um, I don’t think it locks from the outside…”

“You’re not supposed to lock it from the outside.” Harry is so nervous his hands are shaking, but he is firmly decided on taking advantage of Louis when for once he isn’t so cocky. Louis swallows so hard Harry can hear it, even standing a meter and a half from him, and slowly locks the door. The clicking sound takes the courage out of Harry, but he takes a deep breath and start talking anyway.

“Okay, so, I would, um, like an explanation.” Louis is a very pretty shade of pink now, as he looks up from the floor and meets Harrys gaze.

“An explanation for what?”

“Oh, you know… The, um, incident the other day.” Harry’s hesitation makes Louis instantly more confident.

“You really need to learn how to say…” Too late Louis realises that he neither wants to say the word penis in this context, with Harrys ditto much too visible to ignore, but he can’t back down now, so he quickly adds a very silent “penis” and looks down at the floor again. Harry feels it twitch as Louis says the word and he can barely bring himself to continue this conversation.

“I would just like to know, um, why.” Louis says nothing; he just drums with his hands on his thighs. “Lou. Why did you touch my, um, penis?”

“I just… wanted to.” Harrys pulse gets faster.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Then Louis looks up at him. “Was it not okay?” Harry swallows and feels his heart beating really hard in his throat.

“No, I mean, yeah, it was okay.” They’re silent for a few seconds. “You can do it again if you want.” Louis inhales really quickly, as if Harry’s words suddenly deprived him of oxygen. Then he slowly steps forward, not meeting Harry’s eyes, and touches him again. Harry’s breath hitches as Louis slowly caresses the soft skin and watches him fill up more and more of his hand. Harry gently puts his hand under Louis’ chin and lifts his face so he has to look Harry in the eyes. Louis blinks and tries to look away but Harry won’t let him and then his lips are on Harry’s and he lets out a small sigh, like a burden has been lifted. Harry opens his mouth to let him in and Louis’ tongue feels so good, his other hand is in Harry’s hair, Harry grabs him by the waist and pulls him closer, Louis’ trousers’ fabric touches his dick and he moans quietly into Louis’ mouth, Louis’ responds by kissing him deeper and slowly starting to move the hand still wrapped around Harry’s dick, he squeezes it and then speeds up, and Harry starts breathing so heavily he can’t keep up the kissing, he just breaths into Louis’ mouth and Louis licks his bottom lip, Harry moans and then he just can’t anymore. A high-pitched sound escapes him as the orgasm hits. Louis moans and bites his bottom lip at the sound. Harry draws him in for a kiss before Louis lets go of him and steps away. They look at each other for a second, Harry smiles, and Louis lets out the cutest, just a little awkward but mostly happy, giggle. He looks down on his trousers.

“Fuck, Harry, I think you ruined my jeans.” Harry looks at the front of Louis’ jeans, now covered in his jizz. He giggles.

“Sorry, mate.” Keeping his eyes on Louis’ crotch, he says “hey, you seem to have a bit of a situation there. Want me to help you with that?” And before Louis gets to answer he’s pulling down the zipper and takes out Louis’ dick and Louis sighs with relief. Harry rubs his thumb over the tip, slowly, and Louis moans.

“Fuck, Harry, yes. Help me out.” Harry smiles, bends down and licks it slowly. He gets down on his knees and starts to kiss it, very lightly, holding at the bottom of it with a firm grip. Louis is trying to breathe steadily while Harry continues to just hold his dick, lick it, kiss it, just tease him until Louis loses his patience.

“Oh for fuck’s sake Harry, put my dick in your mouth already!” Harry stops and looks up at him with a wide grin on his face.

“Don’t you mean penis?” Louis just looks at him like he’s both the best and the worst thing ever, and Harry chuckles before he finally closes his mouth around all of it. Louis lets out a relieved sigh. Harry plays with his tongue, trying to explore every single part of Louis’ hot and smooth cock, and with his free hand he grabs hold of Louis’ bollocks and squeezes gently. Louis moans as Harry relaxes his throat to take him deeper, and it’s not long before he gasps “Harry, I’m gonna come”. Harry removes his lips just enough to say “you wanna come on my face?”, Louis gets the biggest smile on his face and nods, Harry opens his mouth and Louis just lets go. As Harry stands up he licks some jizz from his lips and says “mmh”. Louis sighs happily, then smiles and says: “you look like a cupcake covered in frosting. A really messed up one.” Harry laughs.

“Sounds about right.”

As Harry washes his face, Louis looks at him with a serious look on his face.

“Listen, we can’t let anyone know about this.”

“Why not? Are you ashamed of me?” Harry winks at him in the mirror.

“Be serious. It’s not that, I just think it’d be easier.”

“Fine. Since we’re being serious, can I just ask you something?” Louis tenses up but nods. “Is this a thing now? Like, would you like to mess this cupcake up again?” Louis shoulders drop again and he does his crooked half-smile with raised eyebrows.

“Sure! I _love_ that cupcake!” On a second thought he adds: “Just as mates, though, right?” Harry chuckles as he pulls on his pajama bottoms.

“Right. Totally platonic.”

When they step out of the bathroom Niall is sitting on his bed playing something on his Gameboy. He takes one look at their rosy cheeks and asks with an eyebrow raised: “so, what have you two been doing in there?” Harry and Louis look at each other before Louis answers.

“Oh, you know, just had a little chat, man to man.” Niall seems to accept that explanation, but as Harry walks past him he sees something.

“Uh, Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“You have jizz in your hair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: harryhotnips (if you wanna chat or send hate mail idk i'm sorry about this piece of trash)


End file.
